Uniwersum Jaśka: The Game: Das Kontinuation
= Wersja 11 = To taka kolejna gra o Uniwersum Jaśka. Sequel Uniwersum Jaśka: The Game. A o co w tym, kurwa, tym razem chodzi? A o to w tym, kurwa, tym razem chodzi, o co w prequelu, kurwa, chodziło. Postacie Jasiek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem i traktorem (i to jedno i drugie z przyczepą) oraz kombajnem, picie alkoholu, jaranie szlugów, seks, naprawianie samochodów, majsterkowanie, naprawianie rzeczy w domu, praca na farmie, łowienie ryb, granie na akordeonie (klawiszowym i guzikowym), lakierowanie samochodów, naprawianie karoserii samochodowych Praca: naprawianie samochodów, majsterkowanie, naprawianie rzeczy w domu Bogdan Umiejętności: jazda samochodem i maszynami budowlanymi, picie alkoholu, budowanie budynków, remontowanie budynków, wykańczanie budynków, granie na gitarze Praca: budowanie budynków, remontowanie budynków, wykańczanie budynków Jacek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem i samochodem elektrycznym, picie alkoholu, naprawianie urządzeń elektrycznych, elektronicznych, elektrotechnicznych, komputerów, telefonów, urządzeń automatycznych i mechatronicznych oraz instalacji elektrycznych i ich montowanie, granie na saxie Praca: naprawianie urządzeń elektrycznych i elektronicznych oraz instalacji elektrycznych i ich montowanie Włodek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie i montowanie instalacji wodno-kanalizacyjnych i rurociągów przemysłowych, granie na harmonijce Praca: naprawianie i montowanie instalacji wodno-kanalizacyjnych i rurociągów przemysłowych Gośka Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu Praca: brak Zośka Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu Praca: brak Baśka Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu Praca: brak Sara Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu Praca: brak Nikola Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu Praca: brak Józka Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu Praca: brak Staszka Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu Praca: brak Aśka Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu Praca: brak Marek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, jaranie szlugów, ćpanie, seks, wpierdol, wykładanie posadzek żywicznych Praca: wykładanie posadzek żywicznych Józek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, jaranie szlugów, ćpanie, seks, wpierdol, wykładanie posadzek Praca: wykładanie posadzek Staszek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, układanie dróg kolejowych Praca: układanie dróg kolejowych Przemek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem i ciężarówką, picie alkoholu Praca: jazda ciężarówką Janek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, jaranie szlugów, ćpanie, seks, wpierdol, naprawianie i montowanie instalacji gazowych Praca: naprawianie i montowanie instalacji gazowych Zbyszek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie i montowanie instalacji grzewczych Praca: naprawianie i montowanie instalacji grzewczych Zdzisiek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem i maszynami drogowymi, używanie urządzeń drogowych, picie alkoholu, budowanie dróg Praca: budowanie dróg Jarek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, robienie włókien do budynków, samochodów itp. itd. etc. Praca: robienie włókien do budynków, samochodów itp. itd. etc. Marian Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, spawanie Praca: spawanie Mietek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie robotów Praca: naprawianie robotów Krzysiek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie samochodów i maszyn mechanicznych, wyrabianie kluczy i okuć budowlanych, obróbka skrawaniem Praca: naprawianie samochodów i maszyn mechanicznych, wyrabianie kluczy i okuć budowlanych, obróbka skrawaniem Leszek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, robienie dachów z blachy Praca: robienie dachów z blachy Zenek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, zakładanie i wymienianie szyb w oknach Praca: zakładanie i wymienianie szyb w oknach Miłek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, napierdalanie się czymkolwiek, montowanie wentylacji Praca: montowanie wentylacji Tomek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie i montowanie urządzeń sanitarnych Praca: naprawianie i montowanie urządzeń sanitarnych Wiesiek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, murowanie, tynkowanie Praca: murowanie, tynkowanie Roman Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, robienie i wylewanie betonu, zbrojenie budynków Praca: robienie i wylewanie betonu, zbrojenie budynków Stefan Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, malowanie i tapetowanie ścian Praca: malowanie i tapetowanie ścian Kazek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, montowanie konstrukcji budowlanych Praca: montowanie konstrukcji budowlanych Mateusz Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, robienie mebli Praca: robienie mebli Tadek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem i szambiarką, picie alkoholu, naprawianie studzienek kanalizacyjnych, wybieranie szamba Praca: jazda szambiarką, naprawianie studzienek kanalizacyjnych, wybieranie szamba Lechu Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, wytwarzanie energii Praca: wytwarzanie energii Andrzej Umiejętności: jazda samochodem i lawetą, picie alkoholu Praca: jazda lawetą Jędrek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, sprzedawanie w SuperSklepie Praca: sprzedawanie w SuperSklepie Władek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, wykładanie kostki brukowej i granitowej Praca: wykładanie kostki brukowej i granitowej Czesiek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, wiercenie Praca: wiercenie Waldek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, dekorowanie wnętrz Praca: dekorowanie wnętrz Dziekan Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, odprawianie Mszy Świętych Praca: odprawianie Mszy Świętych Bronek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem i motocyklem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie motocykli Praca: naprawianie motocykli Adam Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, reklamowanie Praca: reklamowanie Max Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, zarządzanie SuperRestauracją Praca: zarządzanie SuperRestauracją Maciek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, wykonywanie prac geodezyjnych Praca: wykonywanie prac geodezyjnych Edek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, latanie samolotem i helikopterem, naprawianie samolotów Praca: naprawianie samolotów Darek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem i maszynami do budowania na wodzie, picie alkoholu, budowanie budynków na wodzie Praca: budowanie budynków na wodzie Wiktor Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie elektryki samochodowej, elektroniki samochodowej, elektrotechniki samochodowej, mechatroniki samochodowej i automatyki samochodowej Praca: naprawianie elektryki samochodowej i elektroniki samochodowej Konrad Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, pływanie statkiem, naprawianie statków Praca: naprawianie statków Janusz Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie i montowanie części hydraulicznych Praca: naprawianie i montowanie części hydraulicznych Ziutek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, traktorem i kombajnem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie maszyn rolniczych Praca: naprawianie maszyn rolniczych Witek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, montowanie kominków Praca: montowanie kominków Ferdek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, wydobywanie i obróbka kamienia, robienie parapetów, nagrobków i innych wyrobów z kamienia Praca: wydobywanie i obróbka kamienia, robienie parapetów, nagrobków i innych wyrobów z kamienia Kuba Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, robienie konstrukcji drewnianych Praca: robienie konstrukcji drewnianych Kamil Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie i montowanie części hydraulicznych w urządzeniach pneumatycznych Praca: naprawianie i montowanie części hydraulicznych w urządzeniach pneumatycznych Damian Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie i montowanie części pneumatycznych, naprawianie urządzeń pneumatycznych Praca: naprawianie i montowanie części pneumatycznych, naprawianie urządzeń pneumatycznych Patryk Umiejętności: jazda samochodem i maszynami budowlanymi, picie alkoholu, naprawianie maszyn budowlanych Praca: naprawianie maszyn budowlanych Arek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, latanie rakietą, naprawianie rakiet Praca: naprawianie rakiet Rysiek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem i czołgiem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie maszyn wojskowych Praca: naprawianie maszyn wojskowych Robert Umiejętności: jazda samochodem i motocyklem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie elektryki motocyklowej Praca: naprawianie elektryki motocyklowej Marcin Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, pakowanie, wpierdol, ochranianie Praca: ochranianie Antek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, sądzenie w sądzie, adwokatowanie, prokuratorowanie, administratorowanie Praca: sądzenie w sądzie, adwokatowanie, prokuratorowanie, administratorowanie, komornikowanie Heniek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie i robienie pieców (nie tylko kaflowych) Praca: naprawianie i robienie pieców (nie tylko kaflowych) Franek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie i używanie maszyn ogrodniczych Praca: naprawianie maszyn ogrodniczych Grzesiek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, używanie broni, naprawianie broni palnej Praca: naprawianie broni palnej Paweł Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, praca w laborce Praca: praca w laborce Alan Umiejętności: jazda samochodem i rowerem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie rowerów Praca: naprawianie rowerów Brajan Umiejętności: jazda samochodem i quadem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie quadów Praca: naprawianie quadów Jurek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, robienie drutów i rzeczy z drutów (np. ogrodzenia i inne) oraz wyrobów druciarskich Praca: robienie drutów i rzeczy z drutów (np. ogrodzenia i inne) oraz wyrobów druciarskich Mirek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, latanie samolotem, naprawianie elektryki lotniczej Praca: naprawianie elektryki lotniczej Sławek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, latanie samolotem, naprawianie elektroniki lotniczej Praca: naprawianie elektroniki lotniczej Krystian Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, latanie samolotem, naprawianie elektromechaniki lotniczej Praca: naprawianie elekromechaniki lotniczej Łukasz Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, liczenie rachunków Praca: liczenie rachunków Wojtek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, granie na akordeonie, strojenie akordeonów Praca: strojenie akordeonów Adaś Klocu Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, umiejętności telekomunikacyjne Praca: praca w spółdzielni telekomunikacyjnej Stachu Umiejętności: jazda samochodem i pociągiem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie pociągów Praca: naprawianie pociągów Zbychu Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, pokrywanie dachów materiałami dekarskimi Praca: pokrywanie dachów materiałami dekarskimi Zdzichu Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, leczenie (prywatne) Praca: leczenie (prywatne) Mariusz Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, robienie bram i ogrodzeń (przęseł), kucie koni, robienie broni białej Praca: robienie bram i ogrodzeń (przęseł), kucie koni, robienie broni białej Jachu Trawka Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, używanie materiałów eksploatacyjnych Praca: ogarnianie materiałów eksploatacyjnych wszędzie Krzychu Umiejętności: jazda samochodem i maszynami rolniczymi, picie alkoholu, praca na roli Praca: praca na roli Wacek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, łowienie ryb Praca: łowienie ryb Dawid Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, robienie badań geotechnicznych, ułatwianie eksploatacji ziemi, wykonywanie innych prac związanych z geotechniką Praca: robienie badań geotechnicznych, ułatwianie eksploatacji ziemi, wykonywanie innych prac związanych z geotechniką Daniel Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, wydobywanie rud z kopalni Praca: wydobywanie rud z kopalni Rychu Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, wykonywanie prac geologicznych i innych rzeczy związanych z geologią Praca: wykonywanie prac geologicznych i innych rzeczy związanych z geologią Edek śmieciarz Umiejętności: jazda samochodem i śmieciarką, picie alkoholu, zbieranie śmieci poprzez opróżnianie śmietników Praca: jazda śmieciarką, zbieranie śmieci poprzez opróżnianie śmietników Artur Umiejętności: jazda samochodem i maszynami leśnymi, picie alkoholu, wycinka i sadzenie drzew Praca: jazda maszynami leśnymi, wycinka i sadzenie drzew Zbyniu Umiejętności: jazda samochodem i maszynami leśnymi, picie alkoholu, naprawianie maszyn leśnych Praca: naprawianie maszyn leśnych Wieniu Umiejętności: jazda samochodem i maszynami drogowymi, używanie urządzeń drogowych, picie alkoholu, naprawianie maszyn i urządzeń drogowych Praca: naprawianie maszyn i urządzeń drogowych Nikodem Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, używanie maszyn ogrodniczych, zajmowanie się ogrodem Praca: zajmowanie się ogrodem Karol Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, lakierowanie samochodów Praca: lakierowanie samochodów Eryk Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie karoserii samochodowych Praca: naprawianie karoserii samochodowych Radek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, remontowanie dróg Praca: remontowanie dróg Szymek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, granie na meczach, pakowanie Praca: granie na meczach Wiechu Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkkoholu, granie w gry Praca: granie w gry Zbynio Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, robienie koszyków i innych wyrobów plecionkarskich Praca: robienie koszyków i innych wyrobów plecionkarskich Wienio Umiejętności: jazda samochodem i samochodem elektrycznym, picie alkoholu, naprawianie samochodów elektrycznych Praca: naprawianie samochodów elektrycznych Bolek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, robienie okien Praca: robienie okien Borys Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, robienie drzwi Praca: robienie drzwi Piotrek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, projektowanie miast Praca: projektowanie miast Piotrek mechanik Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie wszystkich urządzeń i maszyn mechanicznych Praca: naprawianie wszystkich urządzeń i maszyn mechanicznych Mateo Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, używanie i naprawianie maszyn produkcyjnych Praca: naprawianie maszyn produkcyjnych Rafał Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, robienie różnych rzeczy, które robi akustyk Praca: ogarnianie różnych rzeczy, które ogarnia akustyk Rafał ITowiec Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, robienie rzeczy związanych z IT Praca: robienie rzeczy związanych z IT Adrian Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie i montowanie instalacji wodno-kanalizacyjnych, elektrycznych i gazowych Praca: naprawianie i montowanie instalacji wodno-kanalizacyjnych, elektrycznych i gazowych Jaca Umiejętności: jazda samochodem i motocyklem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie elektroniki motocyklowej Praca: naprawianie elektroniki motocyklowej Czarek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, robienie, naprawianie i sprzedawanie biżuterii i innych wyrobów ze złota Praca: robienie, naprawianie i sprzedawanie biżuterii i innych wyrobów ze złota Gieniek Umiejętności: jazda samochodem, picie alkoholu, naprawianie zegarów i zegarków Praca: naprawianie zegarów i zegarków Niegrywalne Możesz się nad nimi znęcać, expić na nich i skillować Piesowski Wilk Kot Szczur Pietrach Obiekty Domy postaci Sklepy Arena Autobusy Za garażem u Jaśka Kościół Uczelnia Silnik gry 2.0 TDI 4v Gra posiada zaawansowane w chuj algorytmy 4-MATIC 4-MOTION 4WD A/C A/D AB ABC ABD ABS ACC AFS AFL ALR ASR AT BAS CDI CDTI CR CRD CRDi D4 D4D D5 DCI DID DPF DOHC DSG DTI EBD EBS EDS EFI ESP FSI FWD GDI GT HBA HDC HDI hill holder HPI IDE isofix JTD JTS KM kmph LED LSD MPI MSR MT MZR MZR-CD RWD SAHR SBC SDI SOHC SRS Td4 Td5 TDCI TDI TDS TSI TFSI TiD TTiD VTEC VTG VVT-I Zetec Platformy Te same, co w prequelu. Gra jest dostępna na Steamie i na Originie. Mikropłatności Loty do UK i US Cena: 1 W Paweł Jumper Cena: 1 W Umiejętności: jazda rowerem, robienie stuntów na rowerze (i wypierdalanie się), wykurwianie się podczas skoku z 1,50m Praca: robienie stuntów na rowerze Poziomy Lvl 0 Lvl 0.0 Jeździsz od czasu do czasu do Jarka, jeździsz po mieście, pracujesz, imprezujesz i inne. Lvl 0.1 Odblokowujesz cały powiat rzeszowski. Lvl 0.2 Dostajesz pierwszego questa. Rób jak najwięcej driftów Maluchem jako Jasiek po polu Jarka. Lvl 0.3 Jako Marian możesz przez chwilę jeździć koparko-ładowarką i dźwigiem (dopóki ci Bogdan ich nie odbierze). Lvl 0.4 Odblokowujesz powiat krośnieński i łańcucki. Lvl 0.5 Odblokowujesz całe województwo podkarpackie. Lvl 0.6 Dostajesz drugiego questa. Jeździj jako Przemek do Jarosławia i woź 20 ton (a jego ciężarówka może tylko 12). Lvl 0.7 Dostajesz trzeciego questa. Jako Jacek zrób triodę próżniową i wysadź salę. Lvl 0.8 Odblokowujesz Piesowskiego. Napierdalaj go i wbijaj XP. Lvl 0.9 Odblokowujesz Kota i Wilka. Lvl 0.10 Odblokowujesz Szczura i Pietracha i dostajesz aż 2 questy. Zgromadź wszystkie postacie z gry w jednym miejscu i wszystkimi grywalnymi bij te niegrywalne. Jako Bronek doprowadź do kolizji na motocyklu. Lvl 0.11 Jako Ziutek przyjedź do Jarka capkiem, a jako Jasiek zabierz Ziutkowi capka i zrób z tego prowizoryczny dźwig. Lvl 1 Lvl 1.0 Jeździsz do Jaśka na budowę. Lvl 1.1 Przemek przyjechał ciężarówką i odjeżdżając wyjebał się o studzienkę kanalizacyjną i przewalił ciężarówkę na bok. Masz 2 questy. Jako Jasiek przewal nowym Mitsubishi L200 ciężarówkę Przemka na koła. Jako Tadek napraw studzienkę. Lvl 1.2 Zacząłeś budowę garażu. Lvl 1.3 Garaż nieuzbrojony i jego elewacja przez ptaki osrana. Lvl 1.4 Zacząłeś robić izolacje. Lvl 1.5 Nie zrobiłeś izolacji w garażu, a elewacja bardziej osrana. Lvl 1.6 Robisz drzwi i okna. Lvl 1.7 Robisz dach. Lvl 1.8 Instalacje są już podpięte. Lvl 1.9 Masz zamontowaną wentylację i zrobioną kimatyzację, jako Mariusz robisz Jaśkowi bramę i ogrodzenie, a jako Jacek automatyzujesz Jaśkowi bramę. Lvl 1.10 Wykańczasz dom, a wcześniej Gośka złamała nogę (myślano przez 4 1sze dni, że skręciła). Lvl 1.11 Jasiek musi uzgodnić z Markiem, jaką posadzkę użyć do kuchni. Kiedy uzgodnicie, Marek jedzie ją kupić i wyłożyć. Lvl 2 Lvl 2.0 Jako Jasiek zaczynasz uprawiać sex. Lvl 2.1 Jako Jasiek idziesz do dziekanatu i załatwiasz sobie studiowanie zaoczne, a przy okazji Miłek się buduje. Lvl 2.2 Jako Leszek i Jasiek układasz Miłkowi blachodachówki, a te się zawalają. Lvl 2.3 Miłek zapomniał, że domu nie zbroił. Jako on usuwasz beton i ci pustaki spadają. Lvl 2.4 Jako Jasiek remontujesz dom. Lvl 2.5 Jako Miłek odbudowywujesz dom. Lvl 2.6 Jako Wojtek naprawiasz akordeon Jaśkowi, a dzieci Jaśka wychodzą ze szpitala. Lvl 2.7 Na działce Jaśka pojawia się arena (niedosłownie). Możesz tam sprowadzać postacie niegrywalne, napierdalać je i dostawać więcej expa. Lvl 2.8 Jako Zbychu pokrywasz Miłkowi dach materiałem dekarskim. Lvl 2.9 Jako Miłek wykańczasz dom. Lvl 2.10 Jako Jasiek i Bogdan bronisz magistra. Jasiek nie ma już napisane w dokumentach inż. Jan Swański, tylko mgr Jan Swański, a Bogdanowi nie pisze w dokumentach inż. Bogdan Bogdański, tylko mgr Bogdan Bogdański. Lvl 2.11 Jako Włodek kończysz studia i odbierasz wyróżnienie. Lvl 3 Lvl 3.1 Jako Adaś Klocu wydzwaniasz do Jaśka i do Miłka, żeby przyjechali na twoją działkę na wsi po jakieś kloce. Lvl 3.2 Jako Jasiek dzwonisz do Przemka, żeby przewiózł ci te kloce. Lvl 3.3 Adaś Klocu poznaje Przemka i zaczyna korzystać z jego usług na kreskę. Lvl 3.4 Jako Franek kupujesz kosiarkę, która normalnie ma silnik 1.7, a ta ma silnik 1.3 i działa, jak by miała silnik 1.2. Wymieniasz na silnik 1.9. Lvl 3.5 Jako Jurek zaczynasz tworzyć maszynę do tworzenia węży hydraulicznych. To ma być zasilane ABSem. Lvl 3.6 Stworzyłeś już tą maszynę. Lvl 3.7 Jako Jurek dorabiasz się z tej maszyny bardzo dobrze. Nawet dostajesz z dorobku więcej niż z regularnej pracy. Janusz chętnie korzysta. Lvl 3.8 Jako Antek wzywasz Jaśka, bo jeden typiarz podał Jaśka do Antka za stłuczkę, która zaszła 6 lat temu. Drugi typiarz podał Jaśka na policję. Lvl 3.9 Rozprawa. Jasiek vs te dwa przychlasty. Antek jako sędzia. Jasiek znalazł sobie chujowego adwokata i przegrał. Za to nie dał adwokatowi obiecanego hajsu. Lvl 3.10 Jasiek na rozprawie do rana. Nie spał wcale. Wypił 2 RedBulle, bo musiał na zajęcia na uczelni jechać. Lvl 3.11 Jasiek zaspał. Lvl 4 Lvl 4.0 Jako Jachu ogarniasz Miłkowi materiały esploatacyjne do domu, do samochodu i do drukarki i okazuje się, że Gośka złamała 3 kości (po tygodniu się zrastają). Lvl 4.1 Jako Jasiek kupujesz sobie nowy gejmingowy komputer stacjonarny od Asusa (w końcu, kurwa), ale jednostka od Acera, i fotel Diablo X-Eye oraz słuchafony gejmingowe od Asusa, poprzedni sprzęt na złom. Lvl 4.2 Jasiek prosi Jacka, żeby zrobił tuning jego nowego komputra, i Jacha, żeby mu ogarnął materiały eksploatacyjne. Dostajesz questa. Zrób jedno i drugie w tym samym dniu (tzn. niech Jacek i Jachu ogarniają komputra jednocześnie). Lvl 4.3 Zaczyna się rok akademicki. Jasiek ma mieć nowe przedmioty takie jak: elektronika samochodowa, elektrotechnika samochodowa, mechatronika samochodowa i automatyka samochodowa. Lvl 4.4 Adaś Klocu ogarnął telekomunikację. Lvl 4.5 Adaś Klocu oddał komeszkę do kościoła. Lvl 4.6 Odblokowujesz nowe umiejętności u Mariusza: kucie koni i wykuwanie broni białych (nieprzydatne, ale chuj). Lvl 4.7 Piesowski wbił do szpitala na krzywy ryj, gdzie były dzieci Jaśka (te młodsze; bliźniaki), ale to debil i myślał, że nadal tu są, więc z buta wbija na krzywy ryj na chatę Jaśka. Chciał zabić całą czwórkę, bo to dzieci jego największego wroga. Jasiek sobie przypomina, że kiedyś Piesowski życzył jego żonie poronienia. Wkurwiony zaczyna napierdalać Piesowskiego, łamie mu nos, pysk i małego, wybija niemyte od zerówki zęby, dzwoni po policję, a Piesowski za usiłowanie zabicia kilkumiesięcznych dzieci dostaje 30 lat pierdla. Wbiłeś w pizdu expa. Od tej chwili Jasiek chce go zabić. Lvl 4.8 Odblokowujesz questy dzienne. Lvl 4.9 Odblokowujesz minigry. Lvl 4.10 III wojna światowa. Więźniowie z całej Polski dostają amnestię i biorą ich do woja (Piesowski nie idzie do woja, ale i tak dostał amnestię). Wszystkie postacie grywalne tej gry walczą. Lvl 4.11 Druga rozprawa w sprawie tej stłuczki. Chujowy sędzia. Przez niego Jasiek znowu przegrał. Lvl 5 Lvl 5.0 Koniec III wojny światowej. Polska odzyskała Kresy, Jasiek zostaje magistrem inżynierem i Piesowski na wolności. Lvl 5.1 Piesowski kryje się w swojej chałupie na wsi, jest otoczony drzewami, ma ciągle zapalony pień, chatę z drewna, piec kaflowy, usypaną ziemię, spróchniały płot z drewna. Lvl 5.2 Jasiek kupił sobie laptopa gejmingowego od Asusa. Lvl 5.3 Każe Jackowi i Jachowi zrobić to, co zrobili z PCem. Dostajesz questa, żeby to ogarnęłi tak samo, jak przy PCie. Lvl 5.4 Jasiek zajarał się gejmingiem i pobiera od chuja gier. Lvl 5.5 Jasiek zaczyna nagrywanie na Jutubie. Nagrywa ciekawostki. Lvl 5.6 Jasiek zaczął nagrywać vlogi. Lvl 5.7 Jasiek zaczął nagrywać challenge'e z Ekipą Jaśka (on+Gośka+Bogdan). Lvl 5.8 Jasiek zaczął nagrywać Tibię i Margonem. Lvl 5.9 Jasiek zaczął nagrywać TibięME i Margonem Mini. Lvl 5.10 Jasiek zaczął nagrywać Fortnite'a, ale się wkurwił i odinstalował. Lvl 5.11 Jasiek zaczął nagrywać TibięNE (Tibia Nano Edition-wersja na kalkulator). Przy okazji znowu miał rozprawę. Chujowy prokurator chujowo kwestionował adwokata typiarzy, a Jasiek znowu, kurwa, przegrał. Lvl 6 Lvl 6.0 Jasiek zaczął nagrywać Srajcrofta. Lvl 6.1 Jasiek zaczął nagrywać CSa, ale po miesiącu się na niego wkurwił i odinstalował. Lvl 6.2 Jasiek zaczął nagrywać Q&A i The Simsy 4kę. Lvl 6.3 Jasiek zaczął nagrywać Cities: Skylines, Game Dev Tycoon, GTA V, Car Mechanic Simulator 2019 i My Summer Car oraz Drive Simulator 2016. Lvl 6.4 Jakiś widz stworzył Jasiek Simulejszyn i Jasiek zaczął grać w to. Lvl 6.5 Jasiek kupił sobie elektroniczny akordeon i zaczął nagrywać, jak coś na nim gra. Lvl 6.6 Jasiek kupił sobie najlepszego VRa, jaki istnieje, i elektroniczny akordeon guzikowy. Lvl 6.7 Jasiek kończy studia podyplomowe z dyplomem. Lvl 6.8 Jasiek staje się popularniejszy od PewDiePie'a. Lvl 6.9 Jasiek tworzy kanał Jasiek 2, gdzie zamieszcza poradniki. Lvl 6.10 Jasiek zrobił na drugim kanale serię Jasiek na luzie, gdzie były challenge'e z Ekipą Jaśka 2 (on+Bogdan+Gośka+Jasio+Gosia), vlogi i pranki. Lvl 6.11 Jasiek kupił aż dwie konsole specjalnie dla widzów, ale go wkurwiły i obie dał na złom (obie zabrał Jacek, rozkręcił i coś z ich bebechami zrobił). Przy okazji kolejna rozprawa w sprawie stłuczki. Chujowy sąd i kolejna przegrana Jaśka. Lvl 7 Lvl 7.1 Jasiek otwiera firmę samochodowo-majsterkowo-złotorączkową Jasiex (tzn. przekształca w nią swój warsztat). Lvl 7.2 Jasiek otworzył kanały Jasiek 3 (gdzie nagrywa, czy coś się nadaje czy nie) i Jasiek+ (gdzie oficjalnie ogłosił i stworzył Uniwersum Jaśka). Lvl 7.3 Kanały się rozwijają, a Jasiek przekształca firmę w spółkę Jasiex Sp. z o. o. i otwiera jej oddział w Anglii (Johnex Ltd.). Lvl 7.4 Przekształca spółkę w korporację Jasiex Inc./Johnex Inc. i otwiera jej oddział w USA. Lvl 7.5 Staje się tryliarderem. Lvl 7.6 Gośka zachodzi w ponowną ciążę bliźniaczą. Lvl 7.7 Całe Uniwersum tworzy korporacje i staje się tryliarderami. Lvl 7.8 Gośka rodzi po aż dwóch latach. Lvl 7.9 Wszyscy zakładają kanały na Jutubie. Lvl 7.10 Stają się równie popularni, co Jasiek. Lvl 7.11 Powstaje Światowy Fandom Uniwersum Jaśka/The World Fandom of the John's Universe, a Jasiek idzie na 5tą rozprawę ws. stłuczki. Sąd Antka, Antek sędzią, adwokatem i prokuratorem dla Jaśka. Jasiek wygrał całą sprawę, a oni są w piździe, kurwa, za wszczynanie bezsensownych spraw. Lvl 8 Lvl 8.0 Wszystko jakoś jebło i wróciło do normalności (ale hajs pozostał). Lvl 8.1 Hajs wrócił do normalności. Lvl 8.2 Polska dostaje Obwód Kaliningradzki. Lvl 8.3 Polska łączy się z Litwą (która wcześniej anektowała Łotwę, Białoruś i Ukrainę) i Węgrami. Lvl 8.4 Polska wróciła do normalności. Lvl 8.5 Nie robisz nic specjalnego. Lvl 8.6 Niszczysz chatę Piesowskiemu i dostajesz expa. Lvl 8.7 Zbierasz wszystkie postacie niegrywalne na arenie, nakurwiasz je każdą grywalną postacią i expisz. Lvl 8.8 Dostajesz specjalnego epickiego questa dziennego. Jako Edek poleć z lotniska w Białymstoku do innego wymiaru. Lvl 8.9 Rzeszów w końcu anektuje gminę Trzebownisko i gminę Krasne. Lvl 8.10 Odblokowujesz prezenty do znalezienia na mapce. Lvl 8.11 IV wojna światowa. Uniwersum Jaśka nie walczy. Lvl 9 Lvl 9.0 Odblokowujesz możliwość latania samolotem i jeżdzenia samochodem po całej Polsce. Lvl 9.1 Odblokowujesz możliwość zakupu lotów do Anglii i do USA. Lvl 9.2 UE w końcu jebło. Lvl 9.3 NATO tak samo. Lvl 9.4 ONZ też. Lvl 9.5 Grupa Wyszehradzka ma nowych członków. Lvl 9.6 V wojna światowa. Walczy znowu całe Uniwersum+więźniowie dostają amnestię. Lvl 9.7 Jasiek dostaje tytuł doctor honoris causa Uniwersytetu Kambodżyjskiego w Suwałkach. Lvl 9.8 Tak samo reszta Uniwersum. Lvl 9.9 Uniwersum Jaśka dostaje uprawnienia do wykładania na uczelniach. Lvl 9.10 Kuba dostaje obywatelstwo kubańskie. Lvl 9.11 Podlasie wyludnione do Afryki. Lvl 10 Lvl 10.0 Jacek buduje sobie nowy dom. Lvl 10.1 Jacek wpadł na pomysł zaszalowania fundamentów, potem ich uzbrojenia. Okazuje się, że takie coś istniało od dawna. Lvl 10.2 Robimy Jackowi ściany gipsowo-kartonowe w domu i żelbetowe w garażu (z tyłu zaszalowane na stałe). Lvl 10.3 Szalujemy Jackowi tylną ścianę od domu (niepotrzebnie, ale niech zostanie). Lvl 10.4 Jasiek dobudowuje sobie dobudówkę do domu. Lvl 10.5 Podpinamy media Jackowi i wykańczamy dom. Lvl 10.6 Jasiek kupuje sobie nowy keyboard. Lvl 10.7 Stary sprzęt komputerowy Jaśka wrócił jakimś cudem do właściciela i Lanos wrócił z kasacji (dziwne, ale wszystko możliwe). Lvl 10.8 Matiz powrócił do Bogdana. Lvl 10.9 Stara, dobra muzyka powraca. Lvl 10.10 Tibia i Margonem znowu na Top 1. Lvl 10.11 TibiaME i Margonem Mini na Top 2, TibiaNE i Tibia2 na Top3. Lvl 11 Lvl 11.0 Całe Uniwersum dostaje koperty z kluczem i z hasłem dzionsełka i mają zjechać się do jakiegoś domu w Darłowie. Lvl 11.1 Wrogowie Uniwersum dostają klucze i hasło do jakiegoś domu w Niemczech. Lvl 11.2 Baza, do której Uniwersum przyjeżdża codziennie z Rzeszowa, stworzyła imperium pingwinów. Lvl 11.3 Bunkier, do którego wrogowie Uniwersum przyjeżdżają codziennie z Rzeszowa, stworzył imperium niedźwiedzi polarnych. Lvl 11.4 Imperium pingwinów stworzyło SATO. Lvl 11.5 W/w państwo zniszczyło wrogów. Lvl 11.6 Imperium niedźwiedzi polanych odtworzone przez kolegę typka, co nas zaprosił do siebie. Lvl 11.7 Typek (tj. Szefu) ma przetrzymywalnię potworów z kosmosu. Lvl 11.8 Jazda z Jaśkiem, Szefem i Gośką. Spierdalanka przed potworami, Jaśkowi pojawia się z dupy nowa karta z jakimś zdjęciem, Gośka ubrana jak laska z tego zdjęcia, odpływanie do bazy (2 miejsca zajęte na łódce przez Jaśka i Szefa, a Gośka płynie wpław), czyszczenie pamięci Gośce, zamknięcie bazy na klucz, Szefu idzie spać i seks Jaśka i Gośki w aucie. Lvl 11.9 Jakieś dwie osoby mają bekę z państwa pingwinów i przez to Szefu kurwicy dostaje. Lvl 11.10 Państwo usunięto, Bazę i bunkier nie, ale tak czy tak nikt tam nie wchodzi. Lvl 11.11 Piesowski zamordowany przez Jaśka (w końcu zdechnął). Eventy Urodziny głównej postaci i twórcy gry Bo to ta sama osoba. Można dostawać prezenty i questy. Event odbywa się w dniach 12-14 sierpnia. Rozpoczęcie Roku Szkolnego Wielka żałoba. Mamy na czas eventu eventowe questy i eventowe outfity. Event odbywa sie w dniach 31 sierpnia-2 września. Halloween Podczas eventu straszy, mamy na czas eventu eventowe questy i eventowe outfity. Event odbywa się w dniach 30-31 października. Jak zakupisz sobie Pogromców Duchów, to mogą oni do ciebie z Wyszkowa do Rzeszowa przyjechać i pogromić wszystkie duchy. Wszystkich Świętych Idziemy na cmentarz, mamy na czas eventu eventowe questy i eventowe outfity. Event odbywa sie w dniach 1-3 listopada. Niepodległość Idziemy na Marsz Niepodległości, wywieszamy flagę Polski, mamy na czas eventu eventowe questy i eventowe outfity. Event odbywa się w dniach 10-12 listopada. Mikołaj Dostajemy prezenty, mamy na czas eventu eventowe questy i eventowe outfity. Event odbywa się w dniach 5-7 grudnia. Boże Narodzenie Mamy na czas eventu eventowe questy i eventowe outfity. Event odbywa sie w dniach 23-27 grudnia. Pogranicze Dwóch Lat Mamy na czas eventu eventowe questy i eventowe outfity. Event odbywa sie w dniach 30 grudnia-2 stycznia. Trzech Króli Mamy na czas eventu eventowe questy i eventowe outfity. Event odbywa sie w dniach 5-7 stycznia. Walentynki Mamy na czas eventu eventowe questy i eventowe outfity. Event odbywa sie w dniach 13-15 lutego. Wielki Tydzień Mamy na czas eventu eventowe questy i eventowe outfity. Event odbywa sie w dniach różnych, ale zawsze zaczyna się dzień przed Niedzielą Palmową, a kończy dzień po Poniedziałku Wielkanocnym. W Wielkanoc na 6:00 rano idziemy na rezurekcję. W Wlk. Sobotę święcimy kiełbasę i jajko. Koniec Roku Szkolnego Wielkie wesele. Mamy na czas eventu eventowe questy i eventowe outfity. Event odbywa sie w dniach różnych. Minigry Melanż Wbijasz expa dzięki alkoholowi i tańczeniu. Seks Da się normalnie w grze, ale w minigrze dostajesz expa. Konkurs Libacyjny Za najebanie się dostajesz expa. Wyścigi Za ściganie się dostajesz expa. Zwykle w tle gra Danza Kuduro i wtedy może ci się pojawić napis "R. I. P. Paul Walker". Filmiki Można je oglądać, jak w grze nie ma nic do roboty. Filmik z 2ma łysymi debilami Kultowy, zajebisty i memiczny. Filmik z Pawłem Jumperem Kultowy, zajebisty i memiczny. Serial Można sobie wybierać odcinki albo lecimy playlistę wszystkich. Jak sprawdzić wersję gry W kodzie gry pisze na górze np. Uniwersum Jaśka: The Game: Das Kontinuation: Версия 11. Aktualizowanie gry zakończone Kategoria:Jasiek Kategoria:Gry